


Wounded Pride

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kylux Mention, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: General Hux is in trouble with high command for his failures, so they send Alligent General Pryde to the Finalizer to deal out his punishment.





	Wounded Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Уязвлённая гордость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138009) by [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg)



> Short fic for the new ship! Please be aware of the warnings/tags before reading.

First Order High Command had not reacted well when they had received the report on the Crait fiasco. Hux had tried his best not to incriminate himself too much, but he wouldn't lie; he had made mistakes. It wasn't a surprise when, a few days after Hux had sent his report, a command shuttle came from the unknown regions.

Hux's stomach churned with nerves as he waited with his Lieutenants to see who high command and sent to discipline him. His heart sank when Allegiant General Pryde marched down the gangplank; Pryde had been one of his father's cronies back when the old man had still been alive. He was never as violent as Brendol had been, but there was something about him that unnerved him to his core.

Hux saluted the General, despite his discomfort; never one to disregard protocol. "Allegiant General Pryde, it is an honor to have you aboard the _Finalizer_ ," Hux said.

"Thank you, Armitage." Hux tried not to wince at Pryde's use of his first name; that wasn't a good sign. "Unfortunately High Command had ordered me to take temporary command of this vessel."

"The ship is yours, General," Hux said stiffly.

\---

Hux knelt on the floor of his quarters; Pryde's quarters now, he supposed. He kept his eyes downcast as he listened to Pryde's footsteps encircling him. He could play the obedient subordinate for the time being.

He tried not to flinch as Pryde's cane touched his chin and tilted his head up until he was looking up at the older man. It stung fiercely when he was backhanded by Pryde's gloved hand, but he knew better then to cry out.

"It pains me to do this, my boy," Pryde said sadly, but the glimmer is his eyes gave him away; he was enjoying this. "But High Command gave me no choice."

This time Pryde used his cane to swat his arm. Hux's eyes watered at the sting of it; but he would not make a sound.

"We need loyal officers, true believers like you, now more than ever." Pryde resumed his pacing. "But your performance these past few weeks has not engendered much trust in your ability to command."

Hux carefully kept his expression neutral, despite the anger building up inside him. "We agreed that a court marshall was unnecessary; a demotion and some discipline will be more than sufficient." The cane came down again; smacking hard across his back. He couldn't help but gasp as the air was forced from his lungs.

"Remove the top half of your uniform," Pryde commanded. Hux did as he was told without argument. He folded each garment neatly as he removed them, and put them in an orderly pile on the floor beside him. The cool air of the room sent goosebumps across his exposed skin and hardened his nipples. He cursed himself for keeping his quarters so cold.

"Good boy," Pryde cooed, before he brought the cane down against the bare flesh of his back. He knew it was coming this time and managed to brace himself.

"How many lashes is your failure worth?" Pryde pondered. Hux knew the question was rhetorical, and braced himself for another hit. After a few more lashes the pain began to dull; Hux disappearing inside his own head, tuning out the beating the way he had learned to as a child.

He heard Pryde speak again, but he didn’t bother to listen; the man had always loved the sound of his own voice. Instead Hux concentrated on keeping his breathing steady; making sure he didn’t make a sound as the lashes kept coming.

Minutes later, or perhaps hours for all Hux knew, the beating stopped. “You did well, Armitage,” Pryde purred, and he ran his fingers through Hux’s hair. The tenderness of it unnerved him; but it gave him an idea.

“Thank you, Sir,” Hux sighed. He leaned into the touch as if he wanted more. Pryde cupped Hux’s face and stroked his thumb over his high cheekbone; Hux forced his eyes to flutter shut, as if in pleasure. The almost unnoticeable hitch in Pryde’s breathing was gratifying; this was going to work.

“Sir, I-” Hux murmured, and averted his gaze from the older man, feigning embarrassment. “I don’t wish to be improper, but-”

“What is it, Armitage?” Pryde asked. He crouched down in front of Hux and stroked his hair again; looking into Hux’s eyes.

Hux licked his lips and took a deep breath. “I’ve thought about you before, Sir, in ways that could be deemed… inappropriate.” He emphasized that last word for effect, and judging by the way Pryde’s adam’s apple bobbed, it had done what he hoped. It gave him a sick thrill to see his manipulations beginning to take effect.

Pryde slowly pulled off his gloves, then stroked his fingers softly across Hux’s lips. Hux’s eyes fluttered shut again, and he let out a quiet moan. The next moment Pryde was kissing him; rough and hungry, and Hux moaned into it; letting Pryde dominate the kiss. The kiss wasn’t wholly unpleasant, but it did not arouse him. If he didn’t get hard Pryde would soon realise he was lying.

He closed his eyes and pictured the soft lips and piercing dark eyes of Kylo Ren. The new Supreme Leader was insufferable, and the reason he was in this mess, but he found that despite it all he was incredibly attracted to him. He imagined Kylo kissing him like this; devouring him, taking what he wanted. His moan this time was genuine, and he felt his cock begin to stir.

When Pryde pulled away Hux whined at the loss. Pryde got to his feet and quickly unfastened his trousers; pulling out his hard cock.

“Open,” Pryde demanded. Hux looked up at the older man through his eyelashes and opened his mouth obediently. Pryde took his cock in hand and pumped it a few times, before he pressed the head into Hux's mouth.

Hux closed his eyes as he wrapped his lips around Pryde's cock; imagining that it was Kylo he was pleasuring, Kylo pulling his hair, Kylo thrusting into his mouth, Kylo grunting in pleasure.

"Look at me, boy," Pryde growled. He didn't want to, but he opened his eyes and looked up at the man standing above him, fucking his mouth. He faked a moan of pleasure that he didn't feel, but it seemed to convince Pryde, judging by how his dick twitched in Hux's mouth.

Suddenly Pryde pulled him off his cock, and Hux sat back on his haunches, panting for breath. "Finish undressing and get on the bed," Pryde demanded.

"Yes, Sir," Hux said. He willed his cock to stay hard as he removed the rest of his clothes; he thought of the time he saw Kylo training in the gym; sweat dripping down his bare chest. He kept that image in his mind as he lay naked on the bed, slowing stroking his cock. Pryde watched him with hungry eyes as he removed his uniform. He didn't bother to fold up his clothes like Hux had.

"Do you have lubrication?" Pryde asked.

"In the draw, Sir," Hux told him, and pointed to his bedside table. He whined, as if impatient, as Pryde went to retrieve the bottle. "Please, I want you now."

"Patience, pretty boy," Pryde murmured. He knelt on the bed and shoved Hux's legs apart, making room for himself. Hux opened his legs even further; enticing Pryde to fuck him, to lose himself enough to give Hux a chance to strike.

Pryde squirted lubricant onto his hand and immediately pushed one of his slick fingers into Hux's hole. Hux gasped at the intrusion, which made the older man smile. A moment later he pulled out and slicked up his own cock, leaned over Hux, and pressed the head against his poorly prepared hole.

He wrapped his legs around Pryde's hips and braced himself for the pain. It burned as Pryde penetrated him, the stretch almost too much for him. He tried not to let his discomfort show on his face, but he didn't quite manage it.

"Is that too much for you, sweetheart," Pryde cooed. The condescension was clear in his tone, and Hux noticed that glimmer in his eyes again. He was sure now; Pryde was a sadist.

"It hurts," Hux whined; giving Pryde what he wanted. "But I can take it. I want to. Please, Sir."

Hux thought he was pushing it now; he sounded like a two credit whore. Surely Pryde couldn't be buying this performance. But Pryde didn't seem to see through the act, he just grunted and began to fuck him properly.

"Good boy," Pryde said. "So tight for me."

"All for you," Hux replied. He threw his head back and let out the best fake moans he could muster. Pryde fucked him faster and faster; rough and unrefined; missing his prostate on every thrust. It didn't matter; he wasn't letting Pryde fuck him because it felt good.

"Yes, that's it, take my cock," Pryde grunted. "Take it, you little slut."

Hux continued to gasp at the roughness of the older man's thrusts; it would have been more painful if he were bigger. Hux imagines Kylo would be bigger; would he be this rough too? Would he prepare him better than Pryde had done?

After a while Hux could see that Pryde was starting the lose it; he had his eyes shut as he began to chase down his orgasm. He didn't notice Hux sliding his hand beneath the pillow.

Hux felt adrenalin rush through his body as he wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife. He had slept with it under his pillow for years, and now he finally had a chance to use it.

Pryde's face was contorted in pleasure when Hux pulled the knife out and used it to open his throat. Blood rushed from the wound in his neck, covering Hux's naked body. The look on Pryde's face changed from bliss to confusion before his very eyes. He grabbed at his throat; trying to stop the blood from flowing, but it was no use, the blood would not be stopped.

Hux moaned at the feeling of being covered in blood, and delighted in watching the light leaving Pryde's eyes. Pryde's body slumped on top of Hux and his quickly softening cock slipped from Hux's body. He dropped the knife to the floor and pushed Pryde's body off him, leaving it lying on the other side of the bed; his eyes still wide in shock.

Hux lay there in the puddle of Pryde's blood, his breathing laboured as he recovered from his exertion. The body could be dealt with later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you like, or hmu on twitter @HuxRagdoll


End file.
